


Visite indesiderate

by michirukaiou7



Category: The Tarot Café
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 10:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3131717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <a href="http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/dolcetto_scherzetto_fest.html">Dolcetto o Scherzetto Fest, II turno: Scherzetto</a></p><p>A volte neanche abitare in un palazzo disperso in mezzo al nulla può salvare dalle visite sgradite!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visite indesiderate

–  _No che non sto tranquillo!_  – gemette Aaron con un sibilo – Che c’è venuto a fare,  _qui_? Dopo quel che ha fatto a Pamela, non voglio più vederlo!

– Stai calmo – sospirò Nebiros con un sospiro, senza neppure sollevare il viso dal libro.

– Ma io  _ho paura_ , cavolo!

– Ci hai vissuto insieme per un pezzo, non vedo di cosa essere spaventato ora: se non ti ha fatto nulla prima, non vedo perché…

– Hai fatto entrare in casa  _Satana_! – guaì Aaron, tremando e stringendo forte al petto il vassoio d’argento, quasi fosse uno scudo.

– Satana, Bellus, Berial… lo chiamano in talmente tanti modi che deve essersi scordato il suo vero nome.

– Ma tu – pigolò il ragazzino, lasciandosi sopraffare per un istante dalla curiosità – Come lo chiami, tu?

– Io lo chiamo – rispose lentamente Nebiros, sollevando finalmente gli occhi dal suo libro e piantandoli sulla figura semi-sdraiata su una poltrona di suo fratello –  _Stronzo_.

Ad Aaron sfuggì una risatina nervosa: non aveva mai visto il demone con un’aria così scocciata.

– Sei il peggior padrone di casa che abbia mai conosciuto, fratello – si lagnò Bellus – Sono qui da mezz’ora e non ho ricevuto che occhiatacce dal tuo cucciolo e la più completa indifferenza da te… potrei sentirmi ferito, non credi?

– Se sei ferito, dovresti andare a casa a riposare, Berial – commentò Nebiros, tornando al suo libro – Aaron, mostragli la strada.

– Perché io? – guaì il ragazzino – Sono sicuro che l’ha vista e se la ricorda!

– Aaron, sono sconvolto! – esclamò Bellus, rimettendosi in piedi e scrutandolo a braccia conserte – Dopo tutto il tempo che abbiamo trascorso insieme…

– Non pensavo fossi il… la…  _quello che sei_!

Con una sonora risata, il Diavolo si strinse nelle spalle – Io sono un demone, mio fratello anche… non credi che dovresti iniziare a scegliere con più cura le amicizie, Aaron?

– Aiutalo a perdere questo brutto vizio – commentò Nebiros, senza guardarli – Comincia con l’andartene tu.

– Senza nemmeno una tazza di cioccolata? – piagnucolò Bellus – Sono venuto fin qui per la cioccolata di Aaron, non c’è più verso di berne una buona, da quando Pamela mi ha sbattuto la porta del negozio in faccia.

– Dopo tutto quello che le hai fatto… – iniziò il ragazzino, ma bastò uno sguardo di Berial per farlo correre a nascondersi dietro l’alto schienale della poltrona di Nebiros.

– Beh, dopo tutto quel che ho fatto a voi due, la cioccolata me l’hai preparata comunque per mesi – ghignò Bellus – Quindi una tazza in più ed una in meno cosa cambierà mai?

– Cambia che ora sei in casa mia, Berial – sibilò il padrone di casa, scoccandogli uno sguardo glaciale.

– Non si direbbe, sai? – commentò l’altro, guardandosi intorno – Hai modificato parecchio l’arredamento, negli ultimi tempi – lo sguardo vagò sul divano rosso, le tazze colorate, i cuscini enormi, i peluche – Ti ricordavo più minimalista.

– Aaron, dagli questa cioccolata, stai tremando così forte che mi sembra di essere in mezzo ad un terremoto.

Il ragazzino uscì, imbronciato e spaventato, da dietro il suo nascondiglio – Spero che gli vada di traverso! – gridò, correndo a rintanarsi in cucina.

– Cosa gli è sfuggito esattamente, della nostra immortalità? – rise Bellus, per nulla offeso.

– Penso sia solo una speranza, Berial – sospirò Nebiros – Una speranza che vorrei  _tanto_  poter coltivare anch’io!


End file.
